The Tiger No More
by the-kermit-kid
Summary: What was Kisa doing when the curse broke? My first fanfiction! so please be generous! :D The books didn't give me much to work on, only that Kisa was at Hiro's house, they were with Hinata and there was a Motega on the floor, but it was enough. I own nothing. Enjoy


**The Tiger no more**

I looked over through the door to find Hiro Sohma sitting on the floor playing with a baby – his baby sister to be exact; picking her up and giving her a cuddle. Normally, Hiro wouldn't do this… Hiro turned around and noticed me. I blushed, knowing that he knew that I was looking at him for a long time. But he kept smiling. Oh how I love that face.

"Hey Kisa, come in. Hinata's been waiting to see you"

My name is Kisa Sohma. I am 13 years old, have orange hair (I mean proper orange, you couldn't even call it ginger) and I sometimes turn into a tiger. Oh yeah, my life is so great. You'd think that it would be good to turn into an animal such as a tiger, but if you asked that to me or any other member of the zodiac and we would all say the same thing. NO WAY! I don't understand why im cursed, but I've overheard something about a bond and a promise to God that happened a long time ago. God; Akito. I've always been scared of him, but especially after the attack. And Hiro thinks that it is his entire fault. I know that he was there at the time but I just don't know why Hiro would blame himself.

Hiro and I have been friends for a long time. We would always play together at school and now have been watching Motega together often (even though, I know actually he doesn't like it). He's been a constant for me. I am so grateful to Hiro for everything because… because he knows how it feels to be born with a silly curse. Like me, Hiro was a member of the zodiac. He was the Sheep. Well, when I say WAS… A few days ago, Hiro's curse broke. No-one knows why. Maybe not even Akito himself. But it broke. Normally, when we hug someone of the opposite sex (who isn't cursed of course), we transform. But without the curse, Hiro could finally hold his baby sister for the 1st time. And I have never seen him happier. Ever since Hinata was born, Hiro has wanted to be the best big brother ever to her and I think he feels that now his curse has gone, he can finally be the brother figure that he wants to be. And I am happy for him too, because he's free. It's secretly what I have been dreaming about for a while.

But there is something that I just don't understand. Why would Hiro still want to be friends with me? I'm not free. If I ever hug him, I'd transform; and apart from big brother Haru (who is also in the zodiac), Hiro would be the only boy that I'd hug. I don't trust many people easily now, after I was bullied. But that's something I don't want to talk about now.

"Kisa… Kisa, are you alright?"

I was brought out of my thoughts to face a very concerned Hiro.

"O-of course. I'm fine." I said. I walked towards him and Hinata and crouched on the floor picking up a cuddly Motega toy for Hinata on the way down; we heard her crow in delight.

"Goodbye"

I froze. That voice. It was so strange, and yet, so familiar. I dropped Motega on the floor.

"Goodbye"

A picture flashed in my head of a tiger drinking from a bowl.; the 3rd animal in line; from the 1st banquet.

"It's lonely to say goodbye. Very lonely"

I suddenly felt as if I was floating. Something big was taken away from me.

"Cry with me. Like the day you were brought into this world."

So I did. I couldn't help it. Tears wouldn't stop streaming down my cheeks. Hiro had now put Hinata down and was trying to wipe the tears away from my face with a tissue. "Kisa, whats wrong?" I just frantically shook my head. It was the only thing I could do.

"Goodbye"

Before I knew what was happening, I threw my arms around him, still crying on his shoulder. About half a minute passed until we realised – I had NOT transformed. That was when Hiro held me back – and had also started to cry. As soon as I realised that Hiro was crying, I pulled away, startled. Hiro never cries. I mean NEVER, not like this.

"Hiro, why are you crying?

He looked straight at me and ever though he was still crying, he had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"Because I'm so happy," he said "You're free," He took both my hands in his hands, and by now, the smile had gone. "When my curse was broken, even though I was so happy, I thought, "why me and not you?!"…. you deserve it more than me"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It sounded like total rubbish; of course Hiro deserved it! Every member of the zodiac wants and is worthy to be free, so why can't he feel the same. I knew what I was like though; but after everything we've been through….. I love him.

"Hiro, please, what happened with Akito was not your fault-"

"YES IT WAS!" The tone of his voice surprised me, and I was amazed Hinata didn't start crying too. Luckily, when he went on, his voice went a lot softer "Akito attacked you because of me, because I told him the truth….. and now that both our curses are gone, there is nothing stopping me telling you"

"The t-t-t-truth….?"

When Hiro said 'the truth', my toes immediately curled and my heart started to quicken. I was still crying, which was starting to annoy me now. After the bullying at school, I wanted to show everyone how strong a person I can be: for Haru, Tohru, Yuki; but for Hiro especially. So I really need to stop crying in front of him. At least I decided to stop staring at my shoes and instead up towards Hiro's face. He was smiling now, and was wiping the remainder of my tears away. I had finally stopped crying.

"I love you Kisa"

That startled me, even though it was exactly what I wanted to hear. I started at Hiro unable to move, but my heart shot up like a rocket.

"You l-love me?"

Hiro nodded, then bent down and kissed my left cheek. It may have been light and lasted for only a second – but it felt like it was done in slow motion and my cheek tingled. I lay on his shoulder and his arm slotted around me.

"I'm so sorry Kisa. Akito must have gotten jealous or something. I-"

"It's ok, really," I said "You don't have to worry anymore." Hiro held me, that much tighter.

"Do you want to go out sometime; just us two?" he asked

"Like… like a ….date?

"If you want it to be"

I nodded and lay in his hold again. I could almost fall asleep….

"Gah?"

Hiro and I both jumped to see Hinata staring at us with a very confused face. We both blushed. Hiro was like a tomato. I guess we both forgot she was still here.

"Ah well," Hiro shrugged "She's only a baby, she'll forget soon enough." He lifted Hinata onto his lap and I passed her the Motega toy. She started to laugh and whilst Hiro's left arm held Hinata, his right hand found mine.

I love not being cursed!


End file.
